A Dinner Date
by Tasha Hill
Summary: John and Ororo fall deeper in love and seek to be alone together away from the mansion. John tells Ororo of a small restaurant where they wouldn't be noticed or found by anyone from the mansion. Afterward, they go to a secluded lake.


"A Dinner Date."  
By Tasha Hill

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Fourth in a series. Follows "Alone In Detention". John and Ororo fall deeper in love and seek to be alone together away from the mansion. John tells Ororo of a small restaurant where they would not be noticed or found by any from the mansion. Afterward, Ororo shows John a secluded lake where they spend some more time together before returning home. Their love continues to blossom.

AN: Thanks to Ashley for the title suggestion. One of my reviewers said something about me creating this pairing and I'm flattered, but it's not true. Ashley first brought this pairing to my attention. The credit for creating this pairing goes to her. Thank you, Ashley.

XXXXX

The sun shined brightly over Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and its surrounding grounds on a Friday afternoon two weeks later. Most of the residents were gathered in the cafeteria for supper. Ororo sat at the teacher's table with Scott, Jean, and Charles. Logan preferred spending dinner hours training in the Danger Room.

John was seated at a table several feet away with Bobby, Marie, Peter, and Kitty. He paid no mind to the conversation going on around him. He stared at Ororo where she sat next to Charles. Jean and Scott sat at Charles's right side. He was in agony because they hadn't been able to get together for two weeks because of midterms. The long wait was killing him. He watched as Ororo smiled and laughed with the other teachers.

John became somewhat tense. He wished Ororo would just look at him, so he could see her eyes and the longing and desire in them as only a lover could. When it became clear she wasn't going to be looking at him any time soon, John averted his gaze. He rose from the table and walked out as calmly as he could manage. Ororo caught sight of his retreating form just as he turned the corner to leave the cafeteria. Jean looked over at her when she saw her friend was distracted.

"Ororo, are you all right?" Jean asked with concern.

Ororo snapped back to attention, looking at Jean sympathetically. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ororo said and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that, Jean."

Jean waved the distraction off. She and Ororo started a new conversation as more residents came and went.

00000

After supper, Ororo graded some papers before going to her room. When she got there, her hand fell just short of grabbing the knob before it suddenly jerked open, and she was pulled inside with a surprised gasp. She was pushed against the door, closing it. She found her lips being pressed on by another's. She managed to recover her wits enough to know that it was John kissing her.

Ororo began kissing John back, their arms going around each other. John broke the kiss in favor of necking. Ororo moaned in ecstasy and pressed her head back against the door as his hands began to grope her breasts and butt. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his fingers fiddling with the button of her jeans. She reached down and grabbed his wrist, his movements never slowing down.

"John, wait," Ororo whispered in frustration. "We can't. Come on, John. Please."

With great difficulty, John pulled back and looked at Ororo. He grabbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit irritated.

"Why in the hell not?" John groaned. "Do you know how hard it was looking at you back there? I kept waiting for you to look at me and see how much I wanted you."

"I appreciate that, John," Ororo said, looking at John with sincerity. "You don't know how that makes me feel, but you know the situation we're in. We can't give each other extra attention when we're around other people. If they see us exchanging special looks and gestures, we're finished. Please try to control yourself, John. For me?"

John gave a long, whiny moan while leaning his head back. He looked back at Ororo, touching her cheek very gently.

"You have no idea how hard you're making this for me," John muttered.

"Maybe I am, but I know how hard I make you," Ororo replied, a mischievous smile crossing her lips.

Ororo giggled as John leaned his forehead against her chest, giving a mock sob. After a minute, he raised his head and looked at her.

"You're killing me. You have any idea how much you're killing me right now?" John grumbled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, John, but it's for the greater good," Ororo apologized.

"'Greater good.' Ha!" John scoffed and shook his head rapidly. "Making love to me is also for the greater good."

"John—" Ororo started sternly.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to behave myself," John said, holding up his hands.

"Thank you," Ororo replied.

John ran his hands up and down Ororo's sides. He stared at her longingly while taking deep breaths.

"Can I least kiss you?" John asked.

Ororo smiled adoringly at John and put her arms around his neck. She rubbed noses with him before giving his a gentle peck.

"Yes," Ororo whispered.

John smiled as he leaned forward and met Ororo's lips in a series of kisses. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking it. John looked at Ororo when an idea came to him.

"What about if we went somewhere where nobody knew us and we could show how we felt about each other?" John asked curiously.

"John, we can't just pick up and leave," Ororo said with much seriousness. "My friends, my family, my life is here."

"That's not what I meant," John said, rolling his eyes. "I want to take you out somewhere. On a date."

Ororo blinked in surprise. She felt so touched by John's words that it almost brought tears to eyes.

"Oh, John. That's so sweet of you," Ororo said lovingly." But where would we go?"

John got a feeling of confidence. He put his arms around Ororo's waist and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"There's a restaurant a few miles from here that nobody around here knows about. It's real small and discreet but nice. What do you say?"

"When?" Ororo wondered

"How about tonight?" John suggested

"Okay," Ororo agreed, nodding slowly.

"Great. Meet me in the garage in an hour?" John asked.

"Okay," Ororo replied with another nod.

John pulled back and moved toward the door. He grabbed the knob before looking back at his lover.

"Okay. I'll see you later," John said.

"See you later," Ororo said.

John winked at Ororo before leaving her smiling after him. Ororo decided to take a shower and wash her hair. Before she did, she went to her closet and looked through her clothes. She came upon her snow-white suit, white pants, and black jacket with a black sleeveless shirt and heels. She laid out her clothes on the bed and quickly went to her adjoining bathroom to shower.

00000

Around an hour later, Ororo grabbed her keys and her purse and left the room. She made her way to the kitchen and wrote a note, sticking it on the refrigerator in case someone came looking for her and wondered where she went. She wrote that she was going out and would be back in a few hours. Throwing her purse strap over her shoulder, she headed for the garage.

When Ororo got there, she considered calling out to John, but she decided against it. She just moved about the garage, looking around. She walked over to her car and leaned back against it while crossing her arms. She jumped when she heard tapping coming from behind her. She turned and was shocked to see John in the back of her car with his famous smug grin on his face. John winked at her and clicked his tongue. Ororo stepped back as he opened the car door and stepped out.

"What's the matter, weather witch? Pyro got your tongue?" John asked, his voice tinged with cockiness.

"John, how long have you—" Ororo started.

"Eh, about ten minutes or so," John interrupted and snickered to himself.

"How did you get in my car? It was locked," Ororo said.

"I have my ways," John answered quietly.

Ororo tilted her head and arched an eyebrow while placing her hands on her hips. She looked at John very seriously. John rolled his eyes and threw his head back, groaning loudly.

"Okay, okay. I picked the lock," John grumbled in irritation. "I was on the streets for a while too, remember?"

Ororo had to smile at John's slight frustration. She knew it made her feel good to see it. She decided to push her lover a little more.

"Thank you for telling me, John, but don't ever break into my car again," Ororo warned sternly.

"Hmph," John scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I thought I was being romantic."

"That's sweet, John, but you don't have to resort to breaking and entering," Ororo responded.

"I had to occupy myself. I bore easy," John smirked.

"Oh, poor baby," Ororo said in mock sympathy.

"Damn straight 'poor baby,'" John growled intensely. "Now, get your ass over here and make it better."

"Well, I guess if I have to," Ororo said.

John gave a lopsided grin and hooked a finger in a belt loop, pulling Ororo to him. Ororo feigned resistance until she was in his arms.

"Now, kiss me," John said huskily.

Ororo wrapped her arms around John's neck as they both leaned forward for a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart. Their arms were still around each other.

"So, where are we going?" Ororo wondered.

"You drive. I'll navigate," John said, pecking Ororo on the nose.

"All right, " Ororo said with a nod. "Let's go before someone comes in and starts asking questions."

John nodded at Ororo and let go of her. He opened the car door on the driver's side and waited for her to climb in. He closed it with a loud slam. He walked around the front of the car to the passenger side and climbed in. After they fastened their seatbelts, Ororo cranked the car to life and drove off. She followed John's directions to the letter. When they got there, John climbed out first and walked over to her side. He opened the door for her. Ororo smiled her thanks. She turned and stared at the restaurant. She thought it was very nice looking. She looked at John.

"I've lived in Westchester most of my life," Ororo said in awe. "How could I not know this was here?"

"That's because it's off the beat and in the lowdown," John said and extended the crook of his left arm out to Ororo. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Ororo said, taking John's arm.

It was a nice little restaurant. Reservations weren't required, so it was never over crowded. The service was friendly. John and Ororo sat a small table toward the back. The atmosphere was romantic with flowers and candlelight on each table in the restaurant. John ordered a thick steak with potatoes and gravy with a sweet tea while Ororo wanted spaghetti and meatballs with powdered cheese and a sweet tea.

00000

John and Ororo discussed their prefered taste in movies a while later. John favored those with blood, gore and sex. Ororo liked those with action, drame and mystery, but her favorite was movies with romance and the guys always got the girl. She also like a few horror movies and comedy. John also stated that he liked comedy and that a few of his favorites were the_ Rush Hour _series, Jim Carrey movies, and _Surf Ninja_.

"I've never seen that," Ororo said.

John looked at Ororo like she was crazy. He tapped his fork on his plate before putting a piece of steak into his mouth. He chewed it up and swallowed it with a loud gulp.

"Oh, man," John said with a shake of his head. "Girl, if it was playing in theatres right now, I'd take you to see it."

"That's nice, John, but you don't have to," Ororo replied sweetly and ate some spaghetti.

John shrugged his shoulders while looking at Ororo. He took a long sip of his tea and set it down.

"I couldn't do it anyway," John grumbled in annoyance. "That movie's been on video for years, but it's impossible to find in stores."

"Don't worry about it, John. It's just a movie," Ororo said comfortingly and finished the last of her spaghetti.

John watched as Ororo pushed her now empty plate away before doing the same to his. A couple of minutes later, a waiter came by and took their plates. He looked at John.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waited asked.

"One second," John answered and leaned close to Ororo. "What's your favorite dessert?"

"What—" Ororo started, looking surprised.

"Come on. I insist," John interrupted, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Ororo sighed to herself and held up her hand, knowing John wasn't going to let up. She crossed her arms, biting her lip.

"Strawberry cheesecake," Ororo said.

John gave a nod and held up two fingers to the waiter, who saluted him before leaving. Ororo looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't have to do that, John. Who knows what this meal's going to cost as it is?" Ororo muttered.

John leaned forward and reached across the table, taking Ororo's hands in his. He kissed the backs of them one at a time.

"Another upside to this place is that the food here is good and cheap," John commented.

Ororo looked away, feeling a bit uncertain. John sighed to himself and shook his head in disbelief.

"Would you relax?" John asked. "It's a date. The guy's supposed to go all out for the girl."

"Oh, is he now?" Ororo said, chuckling warmly.

"Yeah," John answered and rubbed his thumbs gently over his lover's hands.

"I never knew you were so sentimetal and traditional," Ororo giggled.

John scoffed and made a face. He mumbled several inaudible words and came closer to Ororo.

"Nobody knows about this but you, you get it?" John asked seriously.

"I got you in more ways than one," Ororo responded, winking at John.

Ororo began rubbing her foot against John's. John looked at her with surprise before he mimicked her actions.

"I didn't think you were a footsie kind of girl," John said.

"I didn't either," Ororo whispered, licking her lips. "I mean, I've been on a few dates, but they just never worked out. I finally quit trying and discovered my training and teaching made me really happy."

John looked at the weather witch with love and tenderness. He reached out to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. He held hers once more, letting out a warm sigh.

"Nothing ever really made me happy until now," John said softly. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Ororo took one of her hands from John's to gently caress his cheek. She moved her thumb up and down.

"I know how you feel," Ororo murmured lovingly.

John and Ororo sat there, giving each other loving looks when their dessert arrived. John paid the check after they finished, which wasn't that exspensive and they walked arm in arm to the car. Ororo opened the door and leaned against it while John stood infront of her. She sighed happily, blinking twice.

"I had the most wonderful time tonight," Ororo said.

"Me too. This is my first official date," John chuckled.

"This was your first date?" Ororo asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't into it. Nobody caught my attention. Nobody but you," John said honestly.

Ororo smiled as John leaned forward to kiss her. When they broke, she couldn't help but sigh again in happiness.

"I wish this night would never end," Ororo said, pressing her forehead against John's

"Me too," John replied and took Ororo's hands. "Can't we just say to hell with it and leave?"

"We can't, John," Ororo commented, shaking her head. "They're our friends. They love us and wouldn't stop looking until they found us."

Ororo pulled John close and they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. They made direct eye contact, their hearts beating in sync with the other.

"Just hold on until graduation, John," Ororo pleaded, her eyes brimming over with tears. "Please just hold on."

Ororo felt the young man's arms tighten around her waist and heard him sigh deeply. They pressed their foreheads together.

"All right. All right, fine," John relented and sighed in irritation. "Damn it all to hell."

Ororo kissed John's shoulder and gave him another squeeze before pulling back just enough to look at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on. I want to show you something before we go back," Ororo said.

"What is it?" John wondered with much curiosity.

Ororo gave John a seductive smile and kissed him on the cheek. She gently pushed him back, so she could climb into the car.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Ororo asked and winked at John.

Ororo closed the door with a slam. Instead of going around the front or the back of the car, John went across it, sliding over the hood. Ororo shook her head, laughing as he opened his door and climbed in. She watched him buckle his seatbelt and fold his arms behind his head.

"What are we waiting for?" John smirked.

Ororo scoffed and rolled her eyes as she put the car into gear. She pulled out of the parking space and drove off.

00000

John and Ororo stopped at a secluded lake five miles outside of town sometime later. Ororo turned off the car and placed it in park. She tapped the steering wheel with the keys for a moment before slipping them into her purse. She and John got out of the car and moved to the front of it. She heard him let out a whistle that echoed with being impressed.

"Nice place," John said.

"Yeah," Ororo murmured and looked down. "I don't know whether or not anyone back home knows about this place, but I like to come here sometimes when things get to be too much. It's like an escape. Don't get me wrong. I love teaching and being an X-Man, but you just need a break sometimes."

John hoisted himself up to sit on the hood of the car, scooting back a bit. He guided Ororo to turn her back to him and lean into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder while she placed her hands over his.

"Tell me about it," John said, scoffing to himself. "My life gets a little crazy too. I like being able to get away. I used to sneak out after curfew. I still do, acutally."

"Are you sure you want to tell me this?" Ororo wondered, laughing softly. "I'm still your teacher."

"Hmph," John huffed in mock irritation. "You can't touch me, lady. You may have sway over the weather, but you have none over me."

Ororo moved in John's arms a bit, so she could turn her head and look at him. She arched an eye brow.

"Oh, don't I?" Ororo asked.

"Not a bit," John said smugly.

Ororo rubbed her chin in thought. She turned completely in John's arms, giving him a sweet smile.

"What?" John asked, looking confused.

Ororo slowly inched her face closer and closer to John's until their lips were almost touching. John closed his eyes in anticipation when he was suddenly pushed back. He opened his eyes to see Ororo taking off and laughing in delight.

"Why you little sneak!" John shouted and leapt off the car to run after his lover. "Get back here!"

"No way! You have to catch me first!" Ororo squealed as she looked over her shoulder.

The minute Ororo turned her head, John leapt forward hard and knocked her off her feet. They were a tumbling mess of limbs and laughter. When they finally stopped rolling, John ended up on top of her, both still laughing. He looked down at her and caressed her cheek, sighing softly.

"Gotcha," John smirked.

"Yeah," Ororo said with much sweetness.

John lowered his face to Ororo's, and she met him in a tender kiss. He broke it and looked at her a minute before moving in for another one, which soon turned into a series of passionate filled kisses. Still kissing, his hands moved up to her breasts, masaging and squeezing. Ororo moaned in his mouth and tightened her arms around him. John groaned when he felt himself getting hard. He looked down at Ororo, eyes dialated with lust.

"I want you," John said, his voice laced with huskiness.

"I know, but we can't," Ororo said disappointingly. "It's really late, and we need to get home before someone gets suspicious."

"To hell with them," John scoffed.

John grabbed Ororo's hand and brought it to his crotch, making her feel his erection. Ororo's breath came out in shudders, her heartbeat increasing in speed.

"You feel that? You feel what you do to me?" John groaned.

"I know. I'm sorry," Ororo whispered and gave John a sly smile. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better believe you will," John growled.

John took Ororo's hands and pulled her up with him. They put their arms around each other and kissed. They pulled back to make eye contact.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight," Ororo said.

"I'm glad you liked it," John replied. "Thanks for showing me this lake. We got to come back when we have more time."

"It's a date," Ororo declared and tapped herself on the chest. "On me."

"Fine by me," John commented.

The couple wrapped an arm around each other and started for the car. Ororo looked at John.

"This has been the happiest night of my life," Ororo said with a big smile on her face.

"Me too," John agreed.

John and Ororo got to the car. He went to Ororo's side and took her hands into his, kissing their backs lightly.

"I really wish we didn't have to go," John muttered.

"I know, but we do," Ororo said sympathetically and put her arms around John's neck. "Look at it this way. The sooner we leave and get home, the closer you'll be to graduating."

"All right. You got my attention," John said, tilting his head slighty. Let's go."

Ororo chuckled as she opened the door while John went around to his side. They got in, buckled up and headed home. As they were driving, they laced hands over the gearshift. They knew that when they went to bed that night that they would dream about each other. John was more determined to stick to his promise to keep it together until graduation because Ororo was worth the wait to him.

THE END


End file.
